The Protector
by Koragg
Summary: A young, outcasted tom has sworn to protect four kittens and deliver them to the Jellicle Junkyard. Macavity has a plan that will destroy every living Jellicle and the young tom seems to be the key. What will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1: New life

-1The Protector

Chapter 1: New life

A pale orange cat, barely under a year old, paced continuously in front of the basement door. His mentor, a brown stripped cat commonly called just Honey, was having her kittens.

He knew he shouldn't be worried because the best cat possible was in there with her at this time, Jennyanydots. The striped and spotted cat knew what she was doing, no doubt about it.

The orange tom sat down and started bathing himself. He wasn't sure if Jennyanydots would even tell him when it over or if they were o.k., seeing as he wasn't a jellicle. All the jellicles, beside Honey, didn't like him, let alone trust him.

He got up and started pacing once again. He was just about to the point of losing his mind, when the door opened and Jenny gestured him in.

"Are they--" the tom began but was cut off by a shh from the older cat.

She lead him to a room and told him to be quiet, before opening the door. He nodded and entered.

Honey was curled up under a blanket tenderly stroking one of the four bundles of fur beside her. She glanced up, smiled and motioned him to come closer.

"What do you think, Andrian?" She whispered softly.

"They're so beautiful and tiny." He wondered aloud.

"Believe it or not, you were that small once." she noticed him watching them with such awe she added, "You can hold one if you want."

He tenderly picked up the one closest to him, a very small gray male. The kitten felt him and snuggled up against him. Andrian smiled, a rare thing for him, and purred.

"That one is Ean."

"Ean," Andrian tried, "It's perfect."

Honey nodded, "Yes, I thought so."

The orange tom looked curiously at the other three kittens.

"What about them? What are their names?"

Honey was amazed at the amount of interest her you pupil had, but still answered him.

"The black one is Aaron, the girl with the black patches and white chest is Nova, and the little one hiding under everyone--" she lifted up to Andrian's surprise, an orange striped kitten, "-is Dom."

Andrian set Ean back down and stroked Nova's back. She meowed, making him jump and making Honey laugh.

"Is she o.k.? Did I hurt her?" asked Andrian, worried.

"She fine, she just likes you."

Above them in the main part of the house the front door opened and Honey's humans entered their home. The loud footsteps could easily be heard below and Andrian's ears laid back.

"Andrian, I want you to do me a favor," Honey said, she looked almost scared.

"You know I'll do want ever you ask of me."

She nodded, she knew he was very faithful to her. She had been the only one to take in the little golden-eyed kitten eight months ago. No one else would because of his past. Honey shook herself back to the present.

"I overheard the humans talking about the kittens a few days ago, they said that they couldn't have anymore cats and that they'll take the kittens to the pound after they were born. I need you to take them to the Junkyard and promise me that you'll always protect them."

"I promise, but what about you? Why can't you stay at the Junkyard with them?" He said hurriedly as he heard the humans move through the house.

"My humans are moving and taking me with them. A few weeks ago a vet put a tracking chip under my fur so that if I got lost they could find me. If I run away to the Junkyard they'll follow me and that would endanger the other jellicles."

The basement door opened and footsteps could be heard on the steps.

"Honey! Honey! Time to go!" came a voice.

Honey quickly but gently wrapped up her newborn kittens and handed them to Andrian.

"Here, Andrian take them! Go, I trust you!"

He held the precious bundle to his chest and ran.

The human entered just as the tom vanished through the window. It picked up Honey.

"Come on, girl. Let's go to our new home."

Honey let herself be carried out of the room, feeling like her heart just died and left her behind.

Andrian reached the outside with the kittens in his arms. He looked for Jennyanydots, but didn't see her.

The orange cat checked on the newborns, then started his journey toward the jellicle Junkyard in the star-spotted night.


	2. Chapter 2 : What can go wrong does

**Author's note:** I sorry, I make the Jellicles a little mean in this chapter, but I promsie it'll be better later. Please review! (makes big puppy-dog eyes at readers.)

-1Chapter 2: What can go wrong does.

Andrian was almost to the Junkyard, when he stopped to think this over. The last time he tried to enter the Jellicles' home he was attacked without warning and told to never come back. He was suddenly afraid that the kittens might get hurt if they didn't listen to him again.

His mind made up, he hid the kittens just outside the Junkyard in an old cardboard box. They were all fast asleep. And after checking on them one last time, the pale orange cat took a deep breath and entered the Jellicle territory, certain the kittens would be fine while he was gone.

All was quiet and no one could be seen. The young tom was tense, expecting to be jumped at any moment. He kept walking and thought he heard a faint hiss. He turned his head toward the noise and became convinced that someone was there.

"Hello?" Andrian said uncertainly into the darkness.

A tall, slender cat stepped forward. He was a sliver tabby, about three years old, with a leather collar. He was also one of the jellicles who attacked Andrian last time.

"I thought we told you to stay away." he hissed

"I know but I --"

"Leave before you regret it." The silver tabby said, cutting him off.

"I--" Andrian started, but was tackled by a black and white cat that seemed to have come from nowhere.

Another jellicle, this one a calico, came up an together, him and the black and white one restrained him. Andrian caught a glance of the calico and found he recognized him.

"Mungojerrie? Don't you work for Macavity?"

"I could ask the same of you, mate." Jerrie replied.

"Jerrie, you know him?" asked the sliver tabby.

"Sure I do, Munk. He's Macavity's--"

Andrian cut in quickly, "I have the kittens out--"

"So, you're the one who took Jemina and Mistofeeles! Where are they!" Munkustrap exploded.

The young tom couldn't believe what a mess he got caught in. Mungojerrie knew what he was, Munkustrap thought he took some kittens called Jemina and Mistofeleeles. All he was trying to do was protect Honey's kittens and bring them here like he promised.

"Answer me!" Munkustrap demanded, "Where are they?"

"I don't have or even know a Jemina or a Mistofeeles." Andrian said desperately.

The black and white tom looked at Munkustrap.

"Should we take him to Old Deuteronomy?"

Munk shook his head, "No, it's too late, take him to the pipe and guard it, Alonzo."

Alonzo and Mungojerrie started to drag him toward the dreary pipe. Andrian thought of the newborn kittens hidden in the box, unprotected and struggled in vain to get free.

"No! I have to-- You don't understand there's--"

The orange cat was thrown into the pipe and roughly and dutifully ignored.

…………

Just outside the Junkyard, a ginger cat found four little kittens hidden in a cardboard box. He heard the commotion going on and recognized all four of the voices.

The Napoleon of crime laughed evilly and now knew exactly how to take revenge on Andrian.


	3. Chapter 3: A return and a deal

**Author's note:** Please review, that's the only thing that keeps me writing!

-1Chapter 3: A return and a deal

It was almost dawn in the Junkyard and the jellicles had their paws full in the form of a thin, pale orange cat just out of kitten hood.

"You have to listen to me! There are four newborn kittens all alone just outside of the Junkyard!" Andrian yelled at the guards.

"Alonzo, maybe we should go check, you know. He might just be telling the truth."

Alonzo sighed, "If you want to go check, Jerrie. Be my guest."

The calico, ran around the corner and disappeared. The young, golden-eyed tom decided to try again.

"I'm telling the truth, you'll see. I didn't take your kittens, I was bringing some. Ask Jennyanydots, she'll tell you."

"Jenny's not here."

Andrian just couldn't believe his luck. The one cat who could prove his case, was not here. He slid down the side of the pipe and grasped his head fur in despair. The last time he was having this much bad luck, he was with Macavity and……

Andrian's body went taunt and he snapped his head up. His right paw had started shaking violently.

"_No!,"_ He thought wildly, "_No! Not now, not now."_

His paw pad felt like it was burning and a circle with six lines crossing through it appeared in red on it.

Andrian closed his eyes and concentrated every fiber in his being to reverse the action. The symbol started to fade slowly, and after ten minutes was completely gone. His body was shaking from the energy it had taken out of him.

Mungojerrie returned and walked up to Alonzo.

"There was no kittens anywhere."

The orange tom looked up at Mungojerrie and tiredly focused on what he had said.

"What?" he managed to say hoarsely.

"There was no sign of your imaginary kittens anywhere." Alonzo said bitterly.

"But I--"

He was interrupted by the arrival of Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy.

"Here he is," Munkustrap was saying to the older cat, "We caught him a few hours ago."

"O.k. son, tell us where Mistofeeles and Jemima are and we'll let you go." Old Deuteronomy said firmly.

Before Andrian could even open his mouth, an evil laugh cut across the Junkyard. Munkustrap instantly got in front of Old Deuteronomy.

Macavity stood up on top of a pile of junk with a powerful hold on a female kitten

"Here is your precious Jemima."

"Macavity, let her go!" yelled Munkustrap.

The ginger cat examined his claws as if he wasn't at all interested.

"If you want her so much, why don't we strike a deal?"

Munkustrap growled in response, "I am not striking a deal with you."

"If you never want to see her again, fine." the mystery cat started to leave.

"Wait!" the silver tabby begged.

Macavity stopped and looked at the second in command before him.

"I'm listening."

"What kind of deal did you have in mind, Macavity?"

Macavity grinned evilly "I'll trade you Jemima," here he paused and pointed to the pale orange cat laying in the pipe, "for Andrian."


	4. Chapter 4 : A new cellmate

**Author's note**: Here's chapter 4! It's a bit longer than the others. Please review! I'll give you a hug!

Chapter 4: A new cellmate

"_I'll trade you Jemima, for Andrian." Macavity said, grinning evilly._

Munkustrap looked at the terrified expression on Jemima's face, then at the orange intruder lying in the pipe. "It's a deal Macavity. You return Jemima, and we'll give you him."

The Napoleon of crime pushed Jemima down the pile of trash and followed after her. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, and the jellicles rushed to her side, not caring that Macavity was so close.

Munkustrap growled and got right up in Macavity's face. " If she's hurt you will regret it."

"Will I really?" Macavity snarled.

"What have you done with Mistofeeles? Where is he?" the silver tabby questioned determinedly.

"The magic brat? I don't believe he was part of this deal was he?"

Macavity shoved Munkustrap aside forcefully and headed for his prize in the pipe. Everything was falling in place for him. Andrian was the key to his plan, and was now within his grasp.

All of a sudden, the ginger cat was thrown backward off of his feet by a red ball of energy. Everyone in the Junkyard looked in the direction of the attack wanting to know what could of knocked the Mystery cat off of his feet so easily.

Still laying in the pipe, Andrian had his right arm stretched out toward Macavity and his paw pad was smoking. He glared at his target with such fury, that it surprised even the Mystery cat.

Macavity got up, and with unbelievable speed he went over the young, orange tom. He seized him around the throat before the tired cat could react. He lifted Andrian into the air and tightened his hold.

"You dare run away from me?" Macavity screamed at the coughing Andrian. "And now you attack me? What the heck do you think your made out of, steel? You haven't learnt the meaning of pain yet, but you will."

The ginger cat dropped him, then hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him out.

After watching that terrible encounter, Munkustrap felt horrible for just giving that poor, young cat to Macavity. He had just opened his mouth to try to convince him to leave Andrian alone when Munk noticed that the Napoleon of Crime was nowhere to be seen.

"Macavity's not there."

…………

Mistofeeles sat boredly in the cell Macavity had put him in. It was dreary, and drafty, and let's just face it, extremely boring. He couldn't even amuse himself with magic, because Macavity put a band on his hind leg that prevented him from using it no matter how he tried. He sighed and started counting the stones in the walls again, even though he already knew there was 8,619.

Misto heard footsteps outside on the stairs and went on alert. It was too early for Macavity to tease him, and way too early for any food (however bad and little) to be brought.

The footsteps stopped on the other side of the door and a key jangled in the lock. The metal door swung open and Mistofeeles prepared himself for anything Macavity could throw at him……….except another cat.

The henchcat threw a pale orange cat into the room and left, locking the door again.

Misto just stared at his new (and unexpected) cellmate. He was older than him, at least by a few months and had several cuts all over him. Done by a certain ginger cat, Misto guessed.

"Hello?" Mistofeeles tried.

When no response came he creeped cautiously closer. He could now seen that the fur on his right paw was singed. Misto gasped, he himself had done that to his own paw one time when he had let too much power out at once. This was another magic cat. He thought he was the only one.

Suddenly the orange cat sat up and gasped something about some kittens.

…………

"The kittens!" Andrian gasped as consciousness returned.

He put his unhurt paw over his eyes. He had failed them, he had failed her. He was unworthy of Honey's trust, he lost her kittens and was now unable to go look for them.

"Are you o.k.?" asked a timid voice, jerking him violently from this self-hating thoughts.

Andrian looked up and noticed for the first time that he wasn't alone. Sitting about four feet from him was a small black kitten with a white chest that he guessed was around six months old. On closer inspection he saw a blue band on his left hind leg. Macavity only did that to cats with power, so this must be the magic cat that Munkustrap was talking about, Mistofeeles.

"Who are you?" asked the small cat.

"Andrian." he replied shortly.

"I'm Mistofeeles." Misto said being friendly.

"I know." the older cat replied quietly.

The magic cat's eyes widened, he had never before met this cat and yet, he knew who he was.

"How do you know who I am?"

"While I was, um, staying in the Junkyard I heard Munkustrap talking about you."

On hearing Munkustrap's name the young kitten's eyes lit up and he started talking excitedly. "Does Munk know where I am? Is he coming to get me? Has he caught Macavity? Are you--"

Andrian put his paw over Misto mouth. How could one kitten talk so fast?

"I don't know." he said softly and turned away.

…………

Macavity's plan was almost complete and the key to it all was locked away in the same cell with the only thing that could stop it. On the night of the Jellicle Ball in two months there will be no more jellicles.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Author's note:** _O.k., here's chapter 5. If it's not that good, I blame writer's block. Please review people, because if I don't get any feedback I kind of have this bad habit of wandering away from the story and never finishing it. (Gaarakun39 knows this, hint the fathful reviewing wink) I would also like to thank Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods for reviewing for every chapter. Now that I'm finally done talking, let the chapter begin!_

Chapter 5: Discovery

Rumpleteazer entered the old train station, clutching a small sack between her paws. She was playing a double agent for the jellicles by pretending to work for Macavity. Her twin, Mungojerrie, was also a spy but was at the Junkyard right now.

To keep her "boss" happy, she had raided some high-toned and fancy to do houses up town. She knew he would like most of it, especially the diamond studded bracelet that she wouldn't mind keeping herself.

She slid through a boarded up door and was met by a heavy Siamese on guard duty. He recognized her and gave her some room.

"It's been a while Rumpleteazer. What happened, did you get lost?" he said like he was talking to a very young cat.

"I've been busy, Marley." She said, hiding her annoyance, "Is Macavity in? I have a load for him."

"Yeah, he came back a few hours ago with a new prisoner. We seem to be getting a lot of those lately and Ebony won't stop complaining about having to take care of some kittens Macavity insists on keeping. The way she carries on it'll drive me insane."

Teazer's ears perked up. Kittens? Could one of them be Mistofeeles?

…………

"Do you know magic? I saw your paw." the small, black cat said, breaking the silence.

The orange tom sighed and looked at the eager kitten beside him. He had been here for two days and the only thing that had happened so far was 20 questions.

"I have magic, yes, but I don't control it. It only surfaces when I have very strong emotions." Andrian slowly replied, rubbing his paw.

…………

Rumpleteazer found the pure black queen with little trouble. She was complaining loudly.

"Hey, Ebony." Teazer addressed her in a friendly tone. "Macavity said I could give you a brake while he finished some business."

Ebony turned toward her and looked her over with dislike. She had cold, green eyes that seemed to study everything. Why Macavity gave her the job of watching kittens was beyond her.

"About time I get what I deserve." the black queen said snootily and walked off, probably to go find her love, Marley.

Teazer waited till Ebony's footsteps had disappeared before she eased the heavy door open and slid in quietly . To her slight disappointment, Misto wasn't in there, but she did discovered four little three-day-old kittens.

They were starting to open their eyes and move around a little. The dark orange even gave a cute tiny yawn. She counted one girl and three boys.

Rumpleteazer didn't know what Macavity wanted with the kittens, but she was willing to bet it wasn't anything nice. She watched them for a little bit and made up her mind, she would sneak them out of here and back to the Jellicles.

Without her bag, she didn't have anywhere to hide them, so she'd have to take one at a time. The calico scooped up the gray one and hid him in her arms.

…………

Macavity was going to make Andrian pay for everything.

He slammed the cell open and was immediately attacked by a bundle of pale orange fur and claws. Macavity wrestled the younger cat off without much difficultly and pinned him to the wall.

"Attacking me again are you?" The ginger cat hissed in his ear.

Macavity extended his claws and drug them down Andrian's chest, making him inhale sharply and close his eyes in pain. After a few seconds though the young tom opened his golden eyes and they were burning with hatred.

"Always the defiant one, aren't you? Well I can fix that."

Macavity punched him in the stomach, making sure to break a rib or two.

"After all the stunts you have pulled, we're going to be doing this for the next two months." the Napoleon of Crime laughed evilly and waited for a reaction.

Andrian's eyes widened in realization. In two months time it would be the Jellicle Ball.

And the completion of his first year of life.


	6. Chapter 6: One kitten saved

**Author's note:** Please review those who don't review (Koragg uses big Puss in Boots eyes) Those few that review: Thank you very much!

Chapter 6: One kitten saved

Macavity had left a few minutes ago and Andrian had propped himself up against the grimy wall holding his side gingerly with one arm.

"Are you o.k.?" Mistofeeles asked in a shaking voice. He had watched the whole thing in shock and fear, huddled in the corner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the orange cat answered him quietly, "He's done worse before."

Misto moved toward him and stepped on something soft. It was a piece of cloth that he was sure wasn't there before

"Why did he leave this?"

Andrian starts to laugh bitterly but his broken ribs cause it to turn into coughing.

"He's not stupid. He knows he needs me functioning somewhat properly for the Ball. If he didn't I would be dead by now."

"What so special about the Jellicle Ball in to months?"

"I was born during the last jellicles ball with a curse." He paused and looked at the faint outline on his paw, "A curse that says come my first year, I'll have enough power to destroy an entire living race."

A silence fell between them.

"So Macavity is going to….." Misto stopped, not wanting to finish.

Andrian looked at him evenly. "That's right, Macavity is going to use me to kill all the Jellicles."

…………

Rumpleteazer entered the Junkyard with her little bundle of life. She headed straight for her den, looking for her brother.

"Jerrie? You there?"

"Here, Teazer." said her twin coming up beside her.

"I didn't see Mistofeeles, but I found some kittens there, see?" She showed him the little gray kitten asleep in her arms.

"What would Macavity want with them?" He pondered out loud to himself, "Well, we better go tell Munk."

Rumpleteazer nodded and the two calicos headed toward the tire.

…………

Munkustrap listened to Rumpleteazer's story. From what he could tell Macavity was probably using the kittens for leverage against someone, but who?

"I don't know exactly what he has in mind. Teazer, you did a good thing by rescuing this kitten and if you plan on getting the others please be careful. In the meantime, I'll take the little guy to Jenny and get him checked out." Munk said taking the gray furball from Teazer.

"O.k., Munk." Rumpleteazer replied and left with Mungojerrie.

The silver tabby went to find the Gumbie cat and passed several jellicles curious about the kitten. He asked around for Jenny and was directed toward the old car. He knocked on the door and waited.

An old queen with tiger stripes and leopard spots opened the door.

"Jenny, could check out this kitten? Rumpleteazer brought him in."

He held up the little cat and Jennyanydots smiled. "Well I'll be! That's Ean."

"Ean? You know him?" Munk asked.

"Of course, I was there when he was born." She took Ean and tickled his chin lightly. "He's the youngest of Honey's kittens."

"Why would he not be with Honey then? Did she lose them?"

"No, no." Jenny replied as she was looking at his paws. "Her family had her chipped and was going to get rid of the kittens, so she entrusted them to an young tom she had rescued off the streets. I think his name was Andrian."

The silver tabby sighed, "So he was telling the truth."

…………

The calico twins were back at the old train station. They entered but everyone and everything thing from Macavity's headquarters was gone.

Rumpleteazer glanced at her brother.

"Leaving with out telling us, that means……"

Mungojerrie finished for her, "He knows what you've done."


	7. Chapter 7: A Flashback and an Escape

**Author's note:** I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had two differant ideas and I didn't know which way to go. Please review people, I need feedback!

Chapter 7: A Flashback and an Escape

A week of pain filled days had passed and Macavity was once again making Andrian's life miserable. In addition to the broken ribs, the young cat now had a cracked collar bone and gashes down his back.

Macavity came toward him and Andrian swiped at him. Three fine red lines of blood popped up on the older cat's face. He felt his face, growled, and extended his claws.

"Leave him alone!" yelled a small black cat as he pounced on Macavity's back.

The Mystery Cat flung Misto off easily and headed toward him. Andrian knew what was coming and managed to move fast enough to get between them. He crouched in front of Mistofeeles and glared daggers at Macavity as if daring him to bring it on.

The ginger tom laughed and tapped his chin with one long and crooked claw "Now where have I seen this before? Oh, yes. Almost a year ago with a golden queen."

Andrian's eyes widened and memories he had barley remembered before, now appeared clearly in his mind.

_**He was very small and his mother, a beautiful golden queen, smiled down at him.**_

_**There was a loud bang and she turned to shield him from the intruder.**_

**"_Give him to me." Growled a deep voice._**

**"_The answer is still no, Macavity." his mother hissed at the ginger cat._**

_**The tom sprung at the golden queen and she leaped to meet him. Andrian couldn't see what was going on, but he heard a scuffle, than silence.**_

_**A set of paws could be heard heading toward him and he meowed, thinking it was his mother. He recoiled when strange paws reached in and grabbed him. **_

_**He struggled, trying to get away from the copperish smelling cat holding him, but claws pressed in on him until he stopped.**_

Andrian became so furious his body began to quake with rage. His breathing became irregular and his golden eyes began to glow red.

The Napoleon of crime smirked as he watched the young tom become completely surrounded by a ball of red energy.

"Temper, temper, temper." Macavity tsked as the glowing orange cat looked at him. "You would hate for anything to happen to one of those kittens you swore to protect."

Immediately all traces of power faded from Andrian and he looked like he had been hit by a car.

"The- the kittens? You have them?" he inquired disbelievingly.

"They're alive," he answered as he opened the door, "for now."

The door slammed, declaring Macavity's departure.

"He had them, this whole time." Andrian whispered to himself

Misto came up beside him and sat down. "Are you o.k.?"

The pale orange cat didn't answer, but started examining the door.

Mistofeeles was confused, they had checked the door already and found it fool proof. Had he lost it?

Suddenly Andrian said "If you had your magic, could you open this door?"

Misto cocked his head and looked at him funny. "Sure, but I can't get this band off."

"If I get it off, will you open the door?" the older cat asked him quietly.

"Of course." Misto replayed seriously, "but, if you could've got it off all along, why didn't you?"

Andrian glanced at him with a weird look in his eye. "Because it comes with a price."


	8. Chapter 8: The Price

**Author's note:** O.k. here is the next chapter. Sorry about the evil clifhanger last time, really I am sorry please believe me. Thank you reviewers for, well, reviewing. Other people who don't review: Koragg gives them the puppy-dog look Aww, come on, how can you ignore the puppy dog look?

Chapter 8: The Price

"There is two ways to take off a magic restraint." Andrian told the young black cat, "One is with a key, which we of course don't have."

"What is the other way?" Mistofeeles asked

The older cat pointed to the tiny indents all around the blue band on Misto's leg. Funny, how he never noticed them before.

"You must press the grooves in a certain pattern to release the lock."

"I get it," the black cat nodded eagerly, "but how do you know this?"

Andrian lifted up the long fur on his left leg to reveal the shorter fur to be pressed down in a circle.

"I've been there months ago and I had to figure it out on my own."

The pale orange cat began working on Misto's band. It seemed to be no problem for him. Mistofeeles watched him flying through the pattern and after a minute the magic cat remembered something that Andrian had said earlier.

"Wait." the black tom said suddenly, "You said it came with a price. What is it?"

After a few seconds of silence, Andrian said softly, "It doesn't matter. We just need to get out of here."

The younger cat wasn't fooled, "Tell me what it is."

A long pause

"It will take my hearing a way for about a week." he said without stopping. "If I'm lucky." he added too quietly for the other cat to hear him.

Misto couldn't believe how calm he was. His hearing would be gone for a week! Cats depended on their sharp ears and eyes constantly. Not being able to hear was…. Unimaginable. Misto didn't think he himself could go a day.

"Andrian, you don't have to do this. We can find another way." Misto tried to reason with him.

The orange tom shook his head. "No, I must go save the kittens. It's my responsibility and anyway," here he smiled and put his paw on the last groove, "I'm done."

…………

Rumpleteazer came back to the Junkyard after searching for Macavity's lair with the same results as before: nothing. She couldn't even find any henchcats, which was very weird……..

…………

Andrian felt a shock run through his body and was assaulted by a heavy silence.

He sighed inwardly, expecting the lack of noise this time. Last time he had been in a full- fledged panic.

He noticed Misto looking at him in concern and his mouth moving rapidly, but of course he heard nothing.

The now deaf tom shook his head. He pointed at Misto, then the door.

The black cat understood what he meant and concentrated determinedly. His paw glowed a very light blue and Mistofeeles grinned, overjoyed to have his magic back.

The magic cat laid his paw on the door and it swung open silently. He poked his head out and looked around, no one was in sight. He motioned to Andrian that it was clear and started creeping down the hall.

It was eerily quiet and Misto's first instinct was to run while he could, but he knew Andrian was bound and determined to find those kittens and he wasn't about to leave him here alone completely deaf.

…………

All of Macavity's henchcats had been called for inspection. There must have been about 200, all lined up neat lines. They were divided by what kind of henchcat they were: spy, force, thief, or assassin. Then they were divided into degree, which could mean either how long they had been there or how much skill they possessed.

In they assassin category, third degree there was a cat who didn't want to work for Macavity.

He was an extremely dark brown and had a white patch on his left ear. He had been here only as long as the first degree, but had moved rapidly up the ranks, to his discord.

…………

They had checked several rooms, with no sign of the kittens or any enemies.

Suddenly, Misto heard a faint meow behind the door ahead. He caught Andrian by the shoulder and pointed at the door in question.

The pale orange tom was about to grab the handle, when Misto noticed a cat almost imminently behind his friend. He yelled a warning, forgetting that he couldn't hear him.

Andrian felt claws dig into his sides and his head snapped back as it triggered his other injures into protest. The grip was too tight to wriggle out from and the pain forced him to his knees.

He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and perhaps he couldn't live.


	9. Chapter 9: Anger issues

**Author's note:** Sorry about this chapter taking so long I was kind of attacked by the evil evilness of the evil writer's block, it's evil I tell you. Plus I was also distracted because my birthday is in two days. (sigh) And those out there who deside to review I'll give you a cookie. Does anybody like chocolate chip?

Chapter 9: Anger issues.

Ebony was going around, checking on everything since all the others were at the meeting.

"Stupid meeting," she muttered angrily to herself, "making me do more work."

She turned the corner and stopped dead. There was the two prisoners from upstairs. How did they get out? The black one was standing just outside the door with the kittens, and apparently knew they were in there. Ebony growled under her breath. If the kittens were rescued, Macavity would have her hide and then she would never be promoted.

With a hiss the black queen leapt onto the orange one's back with her claws out. She was going to make them go crying back to their cell.

"You're never going to beat Macavity. You're a loser, you always have been, and you always will be." She hissed cruelly into his ear.

………..

The claws dug deeper, making the injured cat wince.

He was not going to let this cat stop him, now that he was so close to the kittens.

Andrian felt his attacker's breath on his ear like they were saying something to him. Their mistake. He slammed his elbow back as hard as he could in that direction and the claws retracted. He felt the floor vibrated as the other cat hit the floor.

His body throbbed with pain. The orange tom turned very slowly to see where the previous threat was and saw a pure black queen sprawled unconscious on the floor behind him.

He got up slowly, using the wall and Misto for support. Andrian took hold of the filthy door handle and pushed open the cursed door, hoping and dreading what he would find within.

…………

The dark brown tom didn't how much more of this he could handle. Working for Macavity was all getting orders and doing it without so much as a word of complaint. He was still in training and could tell that was all this was. He felt like if did this much longer he would snap.

Which is what he did.

Instead of attacking the target he started hitting everyone and everything else.

"This is complete madness! I will not live like this! I'm am not some mindless robot to order around!" He yelled crazily.

Half a dozen upper Henchcats tackled him and brought him under submission.

…………

Misto entered the room after Andrian and was very happy to see three little kittens safe and healthy.

He looked over at the tall tom and was puzzled to find he seemed to be somewhat distraught. Mistofeeles had no clue why he was upset until he remembered Andrian had said there was four. There was only three here.


	10. Chapter 10: The passage of time and one

**Author's note:** 0.0 Wow. I can not believe I have made it this far into a story, a fan fiction no less! I thank my three reveiwers who got me this far and hopefully keep me going til this is finished. I love you guys!

Chapter 10: The passage of time and one more mission

Macavity walked around his lair and thought about the meeting earlier. All of his henchcats and trainees were in perfect condition for the Jellicle Ball. His plan was going to be foolproof this time. A slight frown came upon his untidy face as he thought of the little……… disturbance during the meeting. That young cat Donte, was trouble, but was also one, if not the most, talented cat here.

Macavity's mind came back to the present as he saw that Andrian and Mistofeeles's cell was open and that they were gone. The key to his plan was gone. He growled angrily and walked downstairs to find that the kittens were gone too. He kicked at the unconscious Ebony lying nearby to wake her up, then started yelling at her.

The black queen attempted meekly to defend herself by saying something about being attacked, but Macavity was already gone, off to find Marley.

………….

Donte sat in the dank cell and glared fiercely at the stone wall as if it was all its fault that he had been forced to work for Macavity in the first place. He had only been in locked in here for a few minutes so the dark brown cat was surprised when someone stopped outside the door, blocking out what little light the cracks let in.

The viewing slot was pulled opened accompanied by an awful gratting sound. Donte hissed, both as a reaction to the bright light and to warn the cat outside he didn't want to be messed with.

"Calm down, Donte." came a deep, sinister voice from outside.

Donte knew that voice, and he hated it.

"Why should I calm down?" he spat boldly at the Mystery Cat, "You would force me to work for you like some slave."

"I take it by your display and your manners, you would prefer to be somewhere else." Macavity said tauntily through the bars.

The dark brown cat stared venomly at him "Nah, you think?" he answered sarcastily.

"What if you perform one mission for me? If you succeed, you will be released from my service." the ginger cat said offhand.

Donte looked at what little of Macavity he could see with bright yellow eyes. " And what if I don't succeed? What happens then?"

"You work for me without complain."

Donte thought for a moment. This could possibly his one and only chance to get out of Macavity's service that didn't include death.

"I accept." the assassin- in -training replied.

Macavity unlocked the cell.

" You have five weeks to complete this mission, no less."

"Who is the target?" Donte asked quietly?"

The ginger tom grinned evilly and Donte had the feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

…………

**A month later:**

Several weeks had passed and Ean grew into a very shy kitten much smaller than others his age. And as he watched the other kittens play with their parents he wondered, _"Do I have a family? Where are they?"_

He had immediately grown attached to Munkustrap and followed him around most of the time, but the silver tabby didn't mind. Munk liked the little guy.

"Munk, do I have any family?" Ean asked two weeks before the Jellicle Ball while they were laying on the tire.

Munkustrap sat up and looked at young gray cat's questioning face. He knew he would ask eventually, but what was he suppose to tell him? That he has three siblings but they are in the grasp of a maniac? No, that would be to much. Munk would tell him some of the truth, not all.

"You have two brothers and a sister, but we don't know where they are."

"Oh." Ean said a little disappointed.

The silver cat couldn't stand seeing the little guy so sad, and gave him a hug.

"But, you will always have me, won't you?" he asked.

Ean didn't answer so Munk started to tickle him "Well, won't you?"

"Yeah." Ean said through his giggles.

…………

Mistofeeles sat outside in the cool night air and thought about the rush of events of the last month.

_Him and Andrian found Nova, Dom, and Aaron after breaking out of a cell (which he still despised) at Macavity's lair. They had managed to get out just before a group of henchcats passed dragging what looked like another prisoner, so they were occupied anyway. Misto and Andrian got outside just to find that neither of them had no idea where they were. They kept moving and even with his hearing loss Andrian found a secure hiding place in an old warehouse a couple of blocks away. With no clue in which direction the Junkyard was in, they both silently agreed to stay hunkered down here for a while. After making sure Macavity was not right on their trail, Andrian turned his attention to raising the kittens he had swore to protect._

The small black cat stretched and headed inside to check on the mischievous Nova, Dom and Aaron.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Trick

**Author's note:** Hello, everybody! I'm back with my longest chapter yet! Enjoy and don't kill me! hides

Chapter 11: A New Trick

"Nova! Stop pouncing on me!" a dark kitten with a long tail yelled at his sister.

A gray kitten with black patches looked up at him and panted "But it's so much fun!"

"Not for me!" Aaron countered, "I just want to sleep, but you won't let me."

"If you want to sleep, sleep." Nova said as she stopped and gave herself a bath like she didn't care what he did. She could resist temptation. Couldn't she?

The larger kitten watched her warily. He didn't trust her, she loved to pounce too much to stop. Aaron loved his sister very much, but she could be kind of annoying at times. Like now.

After a few minutes of her doing nothing Aaron's eyes began to close. He was almost asleep when he sensed a quick movement. He shot up and found himself face to face with his wide-eyed little sister.

"Novaaaaaa!" he wined.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" Nova said truthfully.

Aaron got an idea. "Why don't you go play with Dom?"

The young queen frowned, "I don't know where he is, he's never in the same place."

"Go look for Andrian, Dom is probably hanging out with him again."

…………

A pale orange cat was using some cloth to wrap up his right paw. Not because it was hurt, but because he didn't want the kittens to know of the symbol that appeared there occasionally.

"Hey, Andrian!" came an excited voice.

He turned toward the voice. Andrian's hearing had returned about a week ago, to his relief. The young tom had almost been to the point of doubting it would return at all.

Mistofeeles ran up to him with a huge grin on his face, that could mean only one thing: he had figured out more magic.

"Check this out!" the eager black tom said quickly, "I wasn't even trying to do it!"

Misto closed his eyes and concentrated. In a few seconds he was surround by a light blue mist swirling around his lithe form, getting thicker and thicker, then all of a sudden he was gone. He had vanished into thin air. He appeared again with a pop a few feet away with an even wider smile on his face, if that was possible.

" All I have to do is think where I want to be and I'm there."

Andrian looked down at the trilled magic cat and gave him one of his rare smiles. "Congratulations, Misto, I do believe that is the most advanced technique you've mastered." the older tom looked at the warehouse all around them, "And it also means we're no longer stuck here."

Mistofeeles nodded. "We can go back to the Junkyard."

Andrian wasn't exactly comfortable at the Jellicles' home. He wasn't a Jellicle and they had always treated him with dislike for that reason. His last visit wasn't that lovely either. Despite all of that, he knew they had to return. Besides, he had a promise to keep.

"If you feel up to it, you can go first to make sure you've got your bearings straight." he told Misto.

"If it works I can start taking the kittens one by one."

Mistofeeles disappeared into a large puff of blue mist.

…………

Donte crouched in the darkness of a small alley across from a warehouse, his eyes trained on the door. After looking for four weeks, he had found the hiding place of his target.

The dark brown tom wasn't jumping for joy at the thought of killing the target. He felt that such a job as he agreed to was wrong, deeply wrong. He could understand killing an enemy in battle, it was either your life or his, all was even, but killing a-

Donte's thoughts were interrupted as the warehouse door opened……….

………and his target walked out.

…………

Mistofeeles opened his eyes and found himself home. The Jellicle Junkyard looked just like he remembered, even the box he had slept in before he was kidnapped. He noticed it was quiet and realized everyone was still asleep. He knew he should just go back and tell Andrian it had worked, but he couldn't resist going to find Munkustrap.

Munk was curled up by the tire with a small gray kitten. There was something about that kitten that sparked his interest, but he shook it off and headed for the silver tom.

"Munk!" Misto whispered as he shook the lean tabby, "Munk!"

The silver tabby yawned and looked sleepily at Misto, until his eyes focused and he recognized the magic cat.

"Mistofeeles!." Munkustrap exclaimed and wrapped him in a tight hug, " Are you o.k.? How did you get back?"

…………

Andrian was waiting on Mistofeeles to return, when Nova bounced into the room.

"Have you seen Dom?" She asked, "I can't find him anywhere."

The orange tom sensed something was wrong. "Nova, what do you mean you can't find him anywhere?"

The small kitten scratched her nose and answered, "I've looked everywhere in the warehouse, I didn't see Dom anywhere."

…………

Donte watched the orange kitten carefully. Macavity had told to him to kill this kitten if he wanted out. A sadistic move on the Napoleon of Crime's part. It was a kitten. Not a fully grown cat capable of defending himself. Just a kitten.

The young kitten jumped on a mouse he had apparently followed out of the safety of the warehouse.

Donte was torn in two and knew that was exactly what Macavity wanted. If he murdered this innocent kitten, he would be free, but would turn into what Macavity was. If he didn't, He would be doing this everyday of his life.

The orange kitten was growing closer to his hiding place, and Donte knew he must make a decision, and soon.

The dark tom pounced on the smaller cat and pinned him to the ground. He raised his free paw and extended his newly sharpened claws. Donte heard the poor kitten crying beneath him and his heart started aching with every beat.

Donte felt tears running down his fur, forming streaks on the dark fur as his paw full of claws remained above the trapped kitten named Dom.


	12. Chapter 12:A Bitter Discovery

**Author's note:** Please review and I'll keep this sad story going.

Chapter 12: A Bitter Discovery

Donte looked at the terrified kitten below him and retracted his claws. He couldn't do it. If this means he had to work for Macavity forever, so be it. He was not going to kill this kitten.

The dark brown tom released the orange kitten, but the kitten just sat there looking at him, frozen in fear.

"Go!" hissed Donte forcefully to get the young tom to move.

It was like a light had come on, Dom snapped out of it and ran as fast as he could away from Donte.

…………

Mistofeeles poofed back into the old warehouse and found Andrian looking everywhere for something. The pale cat noticed him standing there and came over quickly. Misto thought he looked kind of worried about something.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah." Mistofeeles answered starting to worry.

"Can you go ahead and take Aaron and Nova?" Andrian asked him rapidly, "I can't find Dom, I think something happened."

"Sure, I-" the black cat started, but Andrian had already ran off to try and find the missing Dom.

………

A few seconds after Donte let his "Target" go, he heard a sickening thud and winced. He knew what had happened without seeing it and was not surprised at all to see Macavity come from that direction, wiping his crooked, red claws on his dusty fur.

"Welcome back to being a mindless robot." the ginger cat said with a laugh.

"You knew all along I couldn't do it, didn't you?" Donte asked, looking Macavity in the eyes, "That's why you gave that assignment to me, you knew you would win."

"Of course, do you really expect me to give you your freedom that easily?" said the Hidden Paw with a smirk.

Donte glared at his boss.

"I seem to be getting that reaction a lot lately."

…………

"Come on, Nova, you first." Misto said to the little, wide-eyed kitten in front of him.

Nova ran over and grabbed Misto's paw tightly. She watched, in amazement as they were surrounded by a blue fog that got thicker within seconds. All of a sudden they were in a place she never saw before.

There was junk everywhere, like at the warehouse. Her sharp eyes picked out an car, a stove and a huge tire, but what blew her mind was the number of cats. There had to be about 30 asleep in various places. It seemed that only one was awake, a silver tom sitting up on the tire, and that was where Misto was leading her.

When they came closer to the tom, Misto crouched down and asked, "Will you please stay with Munk while I go get Aaron?"

Nova nodded and Mistofeeles disappeared.

"Hello, I'm Munkustrap." the silver cat said kindly.

"I'm Nova."

…………

Andrian noticed the door was open slightly and sprinted outside as fast as he could.

"Dom!" he called, no longer caring for secrecy, "Dom! Where are you?"

There was a slight movement across the street and he immediately headed over there. For a second the orange tom saw two outlines of cats on the wall, but then they vanished, And Andrian found what he was looking for.

Dom was lying impossibly still on the cold pavement.

Andrian felt weak as he knelt beside the orange kitten. With shaking paws he gently turned over the small cat, to discover what his mind had told him, but his heart had refused to believe: Dom was dead.

The pale orange cat pulled the lifeless kitten into his quivering arms and broke down crying.


	13. Chapter 13:The Rum Tum Who?

**Author's note: I have changed chapter 13 so please read it again. I _will _finsh this story I just got stuck for too long and changed it. Please review if you wish to see more chapters quicker.**

Chapter 13: Another twist

Andrian held the lifeless kitten in his arms. He could have been kneeling there for minutes or hours, time had lost all meaning.

It was his fault, it was all his fault. If he had kept a closer eye on him this never would of happened. If he wasn't cursed Macavity would have left him alone and he never would of become a pawn in this twisted game where Macavity enjoys making him suffer. If he had made Mistofeeles take the kittens to the Junkyard right away, Dom would still be alive.

It wasn't surprising that the orange tom, in his distraught state, didn't notice the two figures hidden just within the shadows.

The taller of the shadows spoke, "You brought this among yourself."

Andrian didn't look up. He closed his eyes and laid his face against Dom's still one.

"You know I'm going to kill you for this." He quietly replied to the all to familiar form of Macavity.

"You don't have the backbone to kill." the Ginger cat sneered.

"Do you want to find out?" Andrian whispered in an eerily quiet voice. He looked up and his golden eyes were tinted with red.

Macavity, however, seemed unconcerned and tsked, " Now, now. That's what got this kitten killed. You want another one to die because of you?"

The younger cat growled in anger, "Nice try, Macavity. Mistofeeles has them. They are safe from you."

"Really? Are you so sure?"

…………

Mistofeeles suddenly appeared back in the warehouse and cursed quietly to himself. He wasn't where he wanted to be, he was two floors below Aaron.

The black tom sighed and concentrated on the room two floors above. In seconds he was in the area Aaron inhabited most of the time and oddly it was empty.

…………

Macavity motioned to the other figure behind him and a dark brown cat came forward. The new arrival was holding something black in his arms. Macavity took the bundle from him and what the something was became clear.

It was a black, long tailed kitten.

It was Aaron.

Worry and fear shot through Andrian's mind. "Let him go." he hissed in a false fearless voice.

The Napoleon of Crime ran his claws softly over the trembling kitten's fur.

"If you do as I say, I might consider it. But if you step out of line," he drew a crooked claw lightly over Aaron's throat, "You'll only have one kitten to watch."


	14. Chapter 14: The Eve of the Ball

**Author's note/Warning:** I have changed chapter 13 so please go back and read it. Sorry It took so long for an update. Please Review.

Chapter 14: The Eve of the Ball

The Junkyard was bustling with activity and excitement for the Jellicle Ball would begin in less than twenty-four hours.

The older cats found that it was even harder than usual to get the kittens to sleep and finally just let them be, letting the young ones run around.

Two kittens, however, showed next to zero energy about the ball. They were curled up and asleep next to a black eight month old. The tom sighed as he watched all the movement below him. This Ball could be the end of the Jellicles and he was one of the very few who had a clue.

Without his consent, his mind flew back to two weeks ago.

_He joyously discovered he could transport, then took Nova to the Junkyard for safety. He returned to take Aaron, but the kitten had vanished without a trace. He ran down the stairs to find Andrian and caught a faint scent of Macavity. His fur had stood on end and he proceed slower with caution. The door leading outside was open and he peeked outside to find the body of Dom and no Andrian._

Dom was murdered, and both Andrian and Aaron has disappeared. This had Macavity written all over it and the use of Andrian's curse was more than a possibility. It was almost a certainty.

Only five cats knew of said curse to his knowledge: the cat who bore it, Macavity, Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy, and himself.

…………

A long tailed two month old kitten was watching Donte with wide eyes. For the first few days he was here Aaron was terrified of all the cats, afraid they would hurt him. But seeing as he was leverage over a very important weapon in Macavity's grand take over they all left him alone. Macavity even let him wander around as long as doesn't try to leave the headquarters. He became quite interested in the training the henchcats did everyday and made it a habit to come and watch them. Donte was his favorite. He moved so fast and stuck so true, he always made all the others look like idiots.

Aaron noticed Donte was leaving the training yard and went after him.

"Hey! Can you teach me some of those moves? It looks like fun!" he called to Donte's leaving figure.

The dark brown tom turned and looked down at him with those bright yellow eyes. Eyes that spoke volumes about his controlled life.

"Kid, killing something is not fun and those who see it as fun are twisted and demented." he said very quietly, "I will not teach you any 'moves'. "

The black kitten looked up at the older cat, his dark young eyes meeting Donte's bright ones. "But you do it! You're an elite assassin you do it all the time." he protested.

"The only reason I do it is because it is my job and I have no chose. You do." Donte said, his voice coated in anger.

"Everyone has a chose on what they do." Aaron said in an undertone, thinking Donte was just making up excuses.

"Well, I don't." Donte said furiously and ran away from the sulking kitten.

…………

The cell was small, damp, dark, and depressing. It would drive it's occupants mad with despair most of the time, but the current unfortunate soul to be placed within didn't mind. For it echoed what his life was.

The thin orange was curled up in the corner and hadn't moved for days. In his mind it wasn't worth the energy to move, or exist. He had been tossing around the idea of just giving up on his life and thinks he has finally reached a decision.

………….

Macavity stopped and looked in Andrian's cell. The cat within was quietly laying in a corner and had gave no trouble since he had arrived. The ginger cat grinned to himself. The tom had given up, just as he predicted. He would pose no threat tomorrow during the Jellicle Ball, after which he would be disposed of. Macavity smirked and went off to make sure everything was ready for the triumph in his grasp.


	15. Chapter 15: The End is Here

**Author's note: I plan to write one more chapter then 'the end is here' for this story. So please enjoy the next to last chapter of The Protector and reveiw! I deeply want to know what you guys think.**

Chapter 15: The End is Here

"_Jellicle Cats come out tonight _

_Jellicle Cats come one come all_

_The Jellicle moon is shining bright _

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball"_

"The Jellicle Ball has officially begun," Donte thought as he watched from a concealed place further up, "but Macavity can not use the curse until the stroke of four." He looked at the clock. It was 2:24. Less than two hours before all would be decided.

The dark tom's yellow eyes turned toward the tightly bound Andrian behind him with sympathy.

"_Jellicle Cats meet but once a year _

_at the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice_

_And the Jellicle leader will soon appear _

_To make what is known as the Jellicle Choice_

_When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn_

_Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife_

_Announces the cat who can now be reborn _

_and come back to a different Jellicle life"_

Macavity listened to Munkustrap's always perfect voice float over the Junkyard. It made his wish dearly to go and throttle the silver tabby, but he must be patient. Soon. Soon he would never have to hear that stupid opening paragraph for the Ball sung in Munkustrap's hideously perfect voice.

…………

An hour and thirty-three minutes passed and 4:00 was a mere three minutes away. The Jellicle Ball was dwindling to a close and Macavity's plan was about to be set in action.

On silent orders the highly trained henchcats quietly surrounded the Junkyard and waited further orders. Donte pulled Andrian to his feet as Macavity came over.

Two minutes. Andrian starts shivering.

"_And now, Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn _

_Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife_

_Announces the cat who can now be reborn _

_And come back to a different Jellicle life"_

One minute. Andrian's shivering gets worse and is joined by little jerks.

Thirty seconds. The once little jerks now claim his whole body and Macavity smiles.

The Ginger cat leans over and whispers in the thrashing cats ear, "Jellicles"

Andrian's eyes turn pure red and he is shoved off the platform. He lands in the middle of the group of Jellicles just as the clock strikes four.

…………

They were all gathered around Old Deuteronomy eagerly waiting to hear who had been chosen this year, when a loud thump came from behind. Mistofeeles and the others turned to find a pale orange cat, bound and jerking violently.

"Andrian!" Mistofeeles shouted and tried to get closer to his friend, but a wave of heat knocked him back. The black cat looked back at the now still Andrian and knew what was happening. "Oh, Heaviside." he whispered.

Andrian's bindings simply melted away into nonexistence and then the tom slowly stood up. Jagged lines that shone a deep red etched themselves onto his thin body and his claws grew longer. The cursed cat lifted up his head and his pure red eyes bore into the Jellicles.

In a voice that was way too deep to belong to him, he said one word: "Jellicles."

Mistofeeles knew he had to stop Andrian and fast. The magical cat concentrated and a blue mist surrounded the pale tom and prevented him from moving, but with the curse in progress he was much stronger and Mistofeeles doubted he could hold him for more than a minute.

"Andrian?" a small voice said quietly making Mistofeeles jump. He turned slightly and saw Nova standing beside him, but closer to Andrian. "What's wrong with you?"

Mistofeeles could feel his magical grip was about to be broken. "Nova! Go back! Run!"

He shouted at the kitten just beyond his reach.

The hold broke and red energy balls flew outward, one caught Nova in the chest and her small form flew backward and landed in a heap.

Mistofeeles couldn't believe it: Andrian, who lived for the kittens, just hurt Nova. Curse or no curse, Mistofeeles was now furious at the glowing red cat in front of him.

"Andrian!" Mistofeeles shouted angrily as he tried to bind him again, "You freaking idiot! You hurt her! You swore to protect them, you just hurt her!"

Andrian's head snapped to the side and for a few seconds his eyes were once again gold and he watched Nova's motionless form in shock. He then looked with red and gold eyes at Macavity's henchcats surrounding the Junkyard. A faint smile tugged at his lips as he said "Macavity's cats"

…………

Macavity couldn't believe it. That pathetic little whelp found out how to turn around the curse. Now he had to kill him before he finished or Macavity would have no henchcats and would have to start over.

The Ginger cat started down the pile of junk, but before he made it halfway down he was tackled by a dark brown blur.

"I'm not going to let you stop him, Macavity." Donte said determinedly from his position on top of the Napoleon of Crime. He knew if Andrian completed the curse all of Macavity's henchcats would die including himself, but Macavity would be set back so far he had little chance of recovering fast enough to destroy the Jellicles.

Macavity slashed at Donte, but the younger cat dodged by rolling to the side. Macavity continued toward Andrian but was stopped this time by a silver tabby who sprung at him. Donte caught up and together he and Munkustrap kept Macavity at bay long enough for the curse to finish.

A red globe of light surrounded Andrian and with the whispered words of: "Macavity's cats." All the henchcats dropped lifelessly to the ground and Macavity went hissing into the distance.

The curse lifted and the pale orange cat now a year old collapsed to the ground, back to normal except for two things: the scar on his paw had vanished, and the jagged lines on his body turned black and remained.


	16. Chapter 16: Just the Beginning

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter of The Protector. I have a sequal planned out, if anyone is interested. (If **you **are please tell me or I will just write it for myself and no one will read it ;p) I wish to thank those who **_did _**review.Katatsubasa-no-tenshi, Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods, Adi Sagestar, XxX cat XxX, and Rumplerteazer02. I love you guys! W**arning: this chapter contains some langauge.** Ok. I'm done. Thank you and goodnight!

Chapter 16 : Just the beginning

The ginger tom glared viciously at the empty warehouse stretched out in front of him.

Two years of work.

Gone.

In anger he slashed four crooked strips into the starch white wall nearby.

"Damn you, Andrian!" he hissed to the empty room.

Suddenly Macavity's sharp ears picked up an inhale behind him, and he spun around.

It was a black kitten with a long tail.

"Did you say Andrian?" Aaron asked, his eager eyes looking into Macavity's cold ones.

"Yes I did. That _guardian _of yours," he spat, "just killed my army."

Aaron said nothing.

Andrian wouldn't do that. He was nice and caring, not a mass murder.

"He wouldn't do that." he added in a whisper, "He couldn't."

"Then what do you call this!" Macavity screamed, waving his paws around at the vacant warehouse surrounding them.

Aaron looked down.

If Andrian would do this……….he had lied to him, everything a lie. The world he thought he knew, shattered.

In a trembling voice he questioned further, "And Donte….is he..he.."

"You really think he might have survived?" Macavity growled at the small cat, "What the hell made him so special? He is now just another lifeless body, among thousands." The Napoleon of Crime then stalked off leaving Aaron alone.

"If Andrian could kill Donte……"

As the long-tailed kitten looked after Macavity, his eyes hardened with a desion. His mind was made up.

"Hey! Macavity!" he shouted.

The ginger cat turned and looked at the kitten in annoyance.

"What now, furball?"

A wicked grin played across his lips as he answered, "I am going to help you rebuild you army and take down the Jellicles."

Macavity the evil grin with a glint in his eyes.

"So, this _is _just the beginning."


End file.
